For persons with impaired hearing, the hearing aid devices which are most commonly used today are those based on the principle that the sound is amplified and fed into the auditory meatus and stimulates the eardrum from the outside. In order to prevent acoustic feedback problems in these devices, the auditory meatus is almost completely plugged by a hearing plug or by the hearing aid device itself. This causes the user a feeling of pressure, discomfort, and sometimes even eczema. In some cases it even causes the user problems like running ears due to chronic ear inflammations or infections in the auditory canal.
However, there are other types of sound transmitting hearing aids on the market, i e bone anchored hearing aids which mechanically transmit the sound information to a persons inner ear via the skull bone by means of a vibrator. The hearing aid device is connected to an implanted titanium screw installed in the bone behind the external ear and the sound is transmitted via the skull bone to the cochlea (inner ear), i e the hearing aid works irrespective of a disease in the middle ear or not. The bone anchoring principle means that the skin is penetrated which makes the vibratory transmission very efficient.
This type of hearing aid device has been a revolution for the rehabilitation of patients with certain types of impaired hearing. It is very convenient for the patient and almost invisible with normal hair styles. It can easily be connected to the implanted titanium fixture by means of a bayonet coupling or a snap in coupling. One example of this type of hearing aid device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,461 and it is also referred to the BAHA® bone anchored hearing aid marketed by Entific Medical Systems in Göteborg.
Other types of bone conducting hearing aids are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,233 and our Swedish patent application 0002071-9.
A common feature for the hearing aid devices which have been described so far is that some type of vibratory generating means, vibrators, are required. Different types of vibrators are well known in the art. There are a number of known vibrator principles today. In traditional as well as in bone anchored hearing aid devices it is normally used a vibrator principle which was described already by Bell in 1876. There is a detailed description of this principle applied on a bone anchored, bone conducting hearing aid device in “On Direct Bone Conduction Hearing Devices”, Technical Report No. 195, Department of Applied Electronics, Chalmers University of Technology, 1990. Other vibrators of this type are described in our Swedish patent applications 0002072-7 and 0002073-5.
In order to reduce the risk for acoustic feed back problems in the hearing aid it is necessary to damp the resonance frequency of the vibrator. In this context it is referred to Swedish Patent No. 85.02426-3 in which it is illustrated a vibrator comprising a vibrator plate and a coil which is wound around bobbin base having a core and two side walls. It also comprises means for damping the resonance frequency of the vibrator in the form of a spring provided with a layer of damping material or a built-in damping material.
It has turned out that this type of vibrator with a damping spring not always gives an optimal function of the hearing aid. The damping spring is a mechanically complicated and exposed part in the hearing aid.